The Space Waltz
by GigaDragonPuffMaster
Summary: Gallaxhar has never had to rely on anyone before, except to get him ship built. But what happens when he needs to be picked up by his former friend? Hilarity insues. Rated T for now. Rating WILL change. Gallaxhar/oc and Susan/Doc


_So just for the record, I own nothing except for Reeves and all her glory. This is my first fanfic, and I didn't have a beta. So if you see any issues please drop me a line and I'll fix it. _

Susan was sitting on the edge of a canal in Paris. Her legs were crossed and she was watching the sunset, sighing. It hadn't taken long to defeat the massive snail. A couple hundred tons of salt did the trick, and now BOB was the cleanup crew. It was going to take him at least a week to digest what was left of the snail, and to prevent her from getting sick, she left the scene of oozing flesh and blobs.

She coughed a bit, trying to restrain the feeling of disgust. She was an animal lover, and even if she hadn't had a cat or a dog at home with Derrick, watching BOB trying to clean up the mess bothered her.

She sighed again and pulled back her hair letting the breeze run through it, when she heard someone clear his throat. She looked down to find Dr. Cockroach, cleaned up after nearly being eaten by the snail. "Susan, my dear. Did you get the slime out of your hair?" She smiled and nodded, holding out her hand to him. He walked onto her palm and she raised him to the upper part of the brick canal so she could talk to him eye to eye.

"Yeah I did, for the most part. Unfortunately they don't have big bottles of shampoo for my size."

The doctor nodded a bit, seeming lost in his own thoughts. "What about you?" He chuckled a bit, tugging at his lab-coat.

"Well, my coat made it through the chewing and slime, so I am no worse for wear, my dear." She smiled at bit at his endearments. "Although I think Link enjoyed beating the poor things eyes a little too much." Susan nodded.

"I – ah – noticed you looked a bit green earlier, my dear. Are you feeling all right?" He sat down on the edge of the canal, his antennae twitching a bit.

"Oh doc," She said, "I'm fine, really. It's just that it grossed me out a little. I don't really like slime and stuff."

He nodded, looking to the sunset. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Susan nodded. They both sat there for quite a while, just watching the sunset together. Eventually, the stars began to come out, and she stood up, brushing off her pants.

"You ready to go check the damage, Doc?"

"But of course, my dear." He said, also standing up. She leaned down and scooped him up, and he scuttled up to her shoulder to take a seat. "It is a pity that the French can't use the snail for Escargot." He said as they walked down the street. "The radiation is just too strong."

"Ugh." The doc smiled but didn't say anything. It was time for them to get to work and help clean up Paris. It wasn't the idle thing that either of them wanted to do tonight, but it needed to be done.

"Captain."

"…Did I not ask specifically not to be disturbed, Computer."

"Of course, Captain, but there is something that requires your immediate attention."

"What is it computer?" She hissed. She had the worst headache, and rubbed her temple in a circular motion. She leaned up in her chair and pressed a button on the arm. A blue hologram shot from the floor in front of her, showing a trajectory of a ship. One of her ships.

"A commission clone ship has been destroyed. Its location is sector 92-4. Omega quadrant." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Commissioner was a cephalopod named Gallaxhar. Commissioned the ship five years ago."

She pressed a clawed hand to her chair again, and craned her long neck up and over the hologram. "Computer, bring me up all the recent history on Gallaxhar. I want to know what he was doing on that planet."

"There are no records. Self destruct sequence was activated, all files and information is corrupted."

She stood up from her chair, and placed her main arms on her hips. A secondary pair clenched its fists. Her teeth shined in the dark, illuminated by the hologram.

"Computer, set a course for this planet. I don't want any of my technology falling into a primitive species hands, do you hear me?" She yelled. She walked to the hologram and glared at the planet. "Typical pathetic stupid excuse for a damn sentient being! Doesn't pay his debt for years, then destroys one of my best ships!"

Her tail lashed out, smacking the ground hard. Her teeth bared and she growled low and sinister. "Dead or alive, you will pay what's due to me, Gallaxhar."


End file.
